


Cuddles, Snuggles, and Everything in Between

by MiaSif



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSif/pseuds/MiaSif
Summary: Chuck sends Gabriel to the Winchesters allegedly for a gift although He doesn't tell Gabriel what said gift will be. He's also not allowed to leave (he already tried). Nope, he's anchored to the Winchesters until Chuck knows when. Also, he has to help Dean learn his lesson and get his gift too. Join me as we watch one boy fall in love and the other learn that everything he has ever done has not gone unnoticed.





	1. That Summer- Garth Brooks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do rape or non/con. I also don't like torture so Gabriel is back because Chuck brought him back. He was never with Assmodouche.

"She had a need to feel the thunder. To chase the lightening from the sky. To watch a storm with all its wonder, raging in her lover's eyes. She had to ride the heat of passion, like a comet burning bright. Rushing headlong in the wing, now where only dreams have been, burning both ends of the night."

Sam listened as Gabriel sang, voice an octave (or maybe two) lower than it normally was. He watched, hunched as though that made him invisible, through the entrance of the library as Gabriel sat in front of the fireplace, strumming a guitar (had they always had the guitar, he idly wondered?) as he softly sang the last of the song. Gabriel righted the guitar and Sam startled, thinking he was about to be found out but Gabriel didn't get up, from where he sat, legs crossed. He merely leaned forward and touched his forehead to the guitar and let out a sigh that bothered Sam for some reason. Gabriel had arrived the day before after being dead for five years. He had announced himself in his normal flamboyant way, yelling out an "I'm back bitches". Dean, of course, hadn't been happy but one look at Cas's face had stopped him from saying anything. Castiel had looked as happy as Dean and Sam had ever seen him. It had been a while since Castiel had a brother by his side and Dean and Sam were both reminded of that so although Dean had bit out a "What are you doing here?" it really hadn't been as scathing as anything Dean could have said. Gabriel had spent the rest of the day annoying them and reminding them of TV Land much to the brother's chagrin. 

Gabriel had rolled his eyes at Dean's question, snapped a lollipop into existence and twirled it around as he eyed Sam up and down in a way that had Sam feeling like he was under-clothed, never mind that he was wearing four shirts. Gabriel had been surprised when they waited him out and he said so. "Well, color me surprised, you buffoons have gained patience. What, pray tell, has happened in my absence?" Dean had pointed at him and responded, "You first, short-stack." Gabriel had laughed. "Alright Deanie, only because you asked so nicely. Um, I was dead. And then dear old dad woke me up. Said something about how he was sending me to y'all and before you ask, no I can't go away. Trust me, I already tried. He literally anchored me to y'all. I don't know why. He just said there was a gift for me here and a lesson for you that would ultimately end in a gift as well. Annnd before you ask, no I don't know what said gifts are or what lesson you need to learn. Alls I know is that after not talking to dad in EONS his first sentence to me was 'You're going to be with the Winchesters.'" 

Sam and Dean had looked at each other. And then back at Gabriel who merely raised a brow. "Well? What's my gift?" Sam snorted. "If you don't know, what the hell makes you think we do?" Gabriel had shrugged. "I don't know. Are you guys still always mixed up in shit or what? What are y'all working on? Maybe there's a clue there." Sam shared another look with his brother. Dean shook his head and stood up. "You know what? I'm going for a drink. I'm going to let Samantha here deal with you. You're giving me a headache already. You're up Sammy, Cas come on." Cas sent one last look at his brother before dutifully following Dean out of the kitchen. Sam had sighed and rubbed his head, feeling the beginning of a headache himself. He stretched his arms wide over his head and missed as Gabriel snuck a glance at the expanse of skin that showed as aforementioned shirts rode up. 

Sam had stood up and motioned Gabriel to follow him. He walked down to where he and Dean had rooms across from each other, waving his hand at Dean's door and instructing Gabriel not to mess with their rooms. Gabriel just winked at him. Sam motioned to his own room, across the hall and narrowed his eyes at Gabriel as though daring him to try anything. Gabriel had laughed and said, "Yeah, yeah, Sammy, I get it. No fucking with your rooms." "Don't call me Sammy." Gabriel had huffed, "Well, what am I supposed to call you?" Sam had almost laughed but instead said as sternly as possible, "Sam. You can call me Sam." "Dad, you're vanilla." Sam hadn't bothered to respond to that, choosing to indicate towards Cas's room which was next to Dean's and then paused in the door across from Cas's and next to his. "This is where you'll be." Gabriel had taken one look at the number on the door, number 21, snorted and snapped. Sam had winced, expecting the worst but it wasn't anything major. He changed it to 69. Sam wasn't able to catch his smile that time and Gabriel caught a glimpse of a dimple. 

Sam stepped aside as Gabriel pushed open the door and then faked sneezed at the alleged dust. Sam supposed it was dusty, it wasn't like they normally cleaned rooms they never used. They were usually too busy to even keep up with the rooms they did use. "Stand back Sammy." "It's-" SNAP. The whole room was redone. At their feet were wooden floors, a beautiful dark oak, a deep plush carpet, off white in color, was in the center of the room, the bed resting over it. The bed itself wasn't the quasi military cot that most of their rooms held either, no, this one took up most of the room, a box bed with black edging and no headboard. The walls were now painted the same color as the carpet now held a large mirror, another wall held a black and white frame of what Sam recognized as an Ansel Adams Yosemite photograph. Behind him, along the back of the door and catty corner to the wall hung a tapestry done in gray, black and white. In the small space that was left over a black rocking chair sat, a small side table sat next to it, with two books already on it, a lamp attached to the wall was brass and finally a small ottoman. Sam blinked. "Wow." "Right? This looks much better. I like comfort. Now let's see..." Gabriel trailed off as he stood there and stared at the bed that was uncovered. "Hmm... What's your favorite color Samshine?" "Ummm.....purple?" Gabriel nodded. "Ok, I can work with that." He snapped again and six deep violet pillows appeared, the bedsheets were black silk and the bedspread had squares that were purple and gray and was of the softest material Sam had ever seen. His fingers twitched. He was surprised by how much he wanted to touch it. His body moved forward of its own accord and he bent to touch it. "Whoa" he said softly. "You like it?" That had startled Sam. He'd almost forgotten Gabriel was there. "Yeah, I really do." "You want one?" Sam had looked at Gabriel for a minute. He was trying to figure Gabriel out. He was normally obnoxious and had been but this...it was almost like seeing the real him. It was interesting to Sam. This Gabriel seemed relaxed. He didn't even have a candy at the moment. "Uh, Sammy?" Sam had turned red. What the hell was he doing? In Gabriel's room of all things. He'd quickly shaken his head and made his way back to the door. "No, I'm good. Look, I'm going to let you get settled in and then we'll talk, ok? A lot of shit went down and well, I don't know why Chuck brought you back now. For the first time in a while we literally have nothing going on. Unless something is going on that we don't know about yet, shit, I didn't even think about that..." He trailed off, mind scrambling with different things they might have forgotten to check up on. "Well, why don't you tell me about that tomorrow, big guy? It's pretty late and although I've been dead for the past five years, I'm not up to par yet so for tonight I still need to sleep. I should be at one hundred percent in about a week or so." 

"OK, yeah, that sounds good." Sam had sorta stuttered out, mind still going a hundred different ways as he let himself out. "Uh, good night Gabriel." "Goodnight Samshine."

That was the last Sam had seen of Gabriel until now. And once again seeing this Gabriel was disconcerting. Who was Gabriel? And why did he currently look like he had the weight of the world at his shoulders? 

Dean shoved past Sam, speaking aloud as he went in. "You actually play that thing or do you normally just use it as a headrest, dumbnuts?" Sam watched as Gabriel started playing discordantly and singing "She'll be coming around the mountain" in an off key voice. Sam couldn't help but laugh. Gabriel was such a smartass. "Chuck, stop!" Dean hollered, trying to make himself heard over the sound of Gabriel braying. "What's wrong Deanie? You don't like my singing? But I'm the messenger. I have a beautiful voice." Gabriel whined. Sam rolled his eyes as he looked on in amusement. Dean scoffed. "Yeah, I bet." "He does Dean." Cas said, shuffling in, hair in disarray as he blew on his cup of coffee and handed another to Dean. "In heaven, he had the most beautiful voice and was the fastest flyer." "Really? Who was the second fastest?" Dean asked him. "Lucifer. And after he fell, me." "You?" "Yes, Dean. That's why I was sent to retrieve you." And there it was. The morning session of eye-fucking. Sam rolled his eyes but glanced toward Gabriel to find that Gabriel was looking back at him, with a smirk in place. Silently, Gabriel pointed at the pair. "They still do that?" Sam let out a low chuckle but nodded. It was Gabriel's turn to roll his eyes. "I'll have to do something about that then." Sam shook his head, alarmed at the possibilities. "Well, you can help if you want." Sam's head tilted as he thought. Then he nodded. Yup, he was onboard with that. Those two needed to get it together, like, yesterday. 

"SO!" Gabriel said loudly, making both Dean and Cas jump and Sam snort. "What's for breakfast?"


	2. The Dance- Garth Brooks

Dean woke up that morning, knowing, in his bones, that everything was about to change. He, of course, had no idea what changes were coming but something was there. Something just on the horizon. What surprised him was that whilst normally he was a creature of habit somehow whatever change was coming didn't leave him feeling unsteady. It felt almost comfortable. Like coming home. Which surprised him because while he had his mom back, she hadn't exactly felt like home, a notion that was further cemented when she opted to up and leave, to go "find herself", as she'd put it. 

No, if he had to bet on it it had something to do with the arch-douche that had showed up the previous night. He let out a low sigh. He would have to keep his thoughts to himself. He always wanted Cas to feel like the bunker was his home and as such, that gave him the right to invite his brother to stay there. He shouldn't have to refer to Dean or Sam for permission or anything like that. Besides the alternative was that Cas might leave with his brother and that just wouldn't do. That made Dean's mind up. He would let bygones be bygones, the guy had died for them after all, and he'd make sure that Gabriel was included in everything they did. 

From what Gabriel had said, it wasn't like he was able to do anything about it anyway. Chuck had anchored him here. The thought made Dean smirk. An archangel being told what to do by his dad, who just happened to be God. Chuck, how was this their life? His best friend was a seraph. A bloody seraph. The thought made Dean grin widely as he clutched his pillow tightly, a bubble of euphoria spreading through his chest. For most of his life he'd felt cursed. Now he was beginning to wonder if he wasn't, in fact, blessed. 

A knock on the door broke Dean out of his reverie although the smile stayed on his face. He knew who it was. "Come in Cas." The door opened and Cas stepped in. "Dean." Dean looked up to meet his best friends deep blue eyes, roved up to see that messy bed hair that he loved and down to his face where there was a frown? on his face. "What's wrong buddy?" 

"Dean. Your emotions woke me up Dean." this was said in an accusatory tone that had Dean biting his lip in an effort to not smile. He loved a smitey Cas. "What do you mean my emotions?" "Dean." Spoken like a child. Almost whining. Dean just bit his lip harder. "Dean! I can feel you laughing at me. I do not know what has you so happy this morning but it is much too early for all that, as you would say. I have not even had coffee yet and your soul is dancing around, letting out bursts of color. Are you ok?" That made Dean blush. He loved how Cas would mention how his soul was acting from time to time and today he appreciated knowing that even his soul was feeling it. He finally let a small smile frame his face. 

"Yeah, Cas. I'm good. I just feel happy. Come on, buddy, lets go make you some coffee."

Dean pushed the covers off and put his robe and slippers on, not noticing how Cas's eyes roamed over his uncovered chest and biceps. He went out the door and Cas followed him into the kitchen where Dean put on a pot of coffee and then went in search of his brother, leaving Cas there waiting impatiently for the coffee to brew. 

After exchanging some friendly banter with Gabriel regarding his guitar playing skills and his horrible singing, Dean and the three others traipsed back to the kitchen where Dean started pulling out several different things for food. He knew Gabriel liked sweets so he took out ingredients for French toast, spinach and other vegetables for Sammy's omelet, bacon sausage and ham to smoke and for Cas and him eggs and toast with jam. Cas still didn't eat much beside coffee in the morning something that he claimed helped him wake up even though he didn't need to sleep to begin with. It warmed Dean's heart that his friend had kept some human mannerisms that he'd enjoyed when he'd fallen. Sleeping and coffee were two of those things even though Cas lamented the fact that he no longer dreamed. Or he hadn't. The previous day Cas had told him rather surprised that he'd had a dream. He didn't know what to make of it besides saying that it had been a good dream and Dean made a mental note to ask him whether he'd dreamt again. 

Dean was surprised when Gabriel joined him at the counter and started helping him cut the vegetables for the omelettes. "You can cook?" Gabriel nodded. "It was one of my favorite pastimes. Even though I can snap stuff up I've been around long enough to know that it tastes different when I actually cook it. It even makes a difference, albeit a small one, when I used purchased materials versus snapped up ones. This meal, for instance, will taste phenomenal." "Huh. Whodathunkit?" Dean mused aloud as he tried to open the eggs for the French toast, whip them, and simultaneously pull bacon out and place them on the skillet. "Look, watch this." Dean turned to Gabriel who nodded at the eggs and they started cracking and whipping themselves. "Whoa. Witchy." exhaled Dean. "Tres cool." "I know right? I know dad didn't mess up on his design but sometimes it feels like we're missing at least one more arm." Dean laughed in agreement and after glancing at Cas who was frowning at his cup of coffee like it had personally offended him he went to pick up the pot and poured some more into his cup. "That'll fix what ails ya, bud." He motioned towards Sam who was staring at Gabriel chop up the veg. "More, Sammy?" "No, I'm good. Thanks, Dean." 

"I picked you up some green machine booster juice crap that I found at the grocery store, Sammy. Have you tried it?" "Well, with a glowing recommendation like that, what have I been waiting for?" Dean snorted. "Bitch." Sam smiled as he walked towards the fridge. "Back atcha jerk." Dean watched as Sammy read the ingredients on the back of the juice and then his face lit up when Sam seemed to find it in approval because he pulled a large glass and pour himself one before placing it back in the cooler. 

"Dean. Why are you so happy?" Cas asked suddenly, voice still rough from sleep. Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I just am." "Come here Dean. Let me scan you. I need to make sure you haven't been cursed or anything." Dean nodded before asking Gabriel if he could watch the bacon. "They'll watch themselves Dean. Lets see what's going on with your soul that's making baby bro so antsy." 

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked, glancing between the three men. "Dean has been happy since this morning. His soul woke me up." Cas stated, blandly. Dean went and stood in front of Cas and Gabriel, feeling a bit antsy at the way Cas was scrutinizing him. He didn't really like for Cas to see his soul. He knew what it probably looked like, his friend didn't need to be reminded of it. 

"You want to watch, Sammy?" Dean and Sam turned in unison towards Gabriel. "Watch what? The food?" "No, Dean's soul." "You can do that?" "I can't," Said Castiel, "but he can essentially lend you a piece of his grace and you'll be able to see what we see as we scan Dean's soul." "What about me? Can I see myself?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head. "No, but if you want maybe Gabriel will lend you a piece of his grace so that you can see Sam's." "Oh, hell no." Sam stated. "I don't like people to see my soul." "Why not, kiddo? You're a bright mofo." Sam scoffed and was about to reply when Dean spoke up. "Come one Sammy, if you can see mine, it's only fair that I get to see yours." Sam thought it over. "Yeah, alright."

"Just hold my hand, Samshine. My grace will do the rest." Sam slid Gabriel's hand into his, enjoying the touch. It had been a while since he held or touched anyone. Might be time to go out and get laid at some point. "You can open your eyes, kiddo." Sam hadn't even noticed his eyes were closed until he opened them and - "Whoa." He breathed out. Dean shifted nervously. "Is that good or bad, Sammy?" "Dean. You're so bright. And, like, vibrant. There's a ton of strips of blue and green and they dance together and your whole soul is dancing Dean. That's the only word for it. Your soul is dancing. You must be hella happy. Oh, wait, there's like this tiny dot of gray right in the middle. But it's tiny so I don't think that's affecting you but um, I'll let Cas talk now since it's not like I know what it is." 

Cas had a smirk on his face. "The thing is that Dean's soul is always vibrant and shiny. That's what makes him the Righteous Man. But see those blue and green strips? They're usually just shooting straight up and around, they aren't dancing the way you put it. Now they are. That little bit of grey is from the bad stuff that's happened in his life. Hell, being a demon, bearing the mark, or when-" "Wait. Wait just a fucking minute. Dean bore the mark. What mark are you referring to?" Gabriel cut in, speaking tersely all of a sudden. "Um, the mark of Cain?" Dean asked, rather than stated. "You-you-you. What the flying fuck, guys? Lets get this scan over and done with. We're going to have breakfast, talk about pleasant things and then you will. All. Tell. Me. What. The. Fuck. Happened. In. My. Absence." Gabriel bit out every word and his eyes glowed dangerously. Sam did the only thing he could think of to calm Gabriel and that was to squeeze his hand. 

It escaped his notice that that worked. Gabriel went from archangel to your friendly neighborhood trickster. "Come on Cassie. Let's get to it. I'm starving." Sam stood with them and watched as their grace started scanning his brother. From the very top to the inner depths of it before Cas called it, although skeptically. "There doesn't appear to be anything wrong Dean. It seems you truly are just exuberantly happy. I'm happy for you Dean." Dean blushed and Gabriel and Sam smirked at each other as Dean waved it off. "Alright alright, lets eat people."

Neither Gabriel nor Sam noticed that they didn't let go of each other until it was time to sit down.


	3. Whipping Post-Louden Swain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitting this chapter just in time for Luci to read it! Love ya chica! XOXO

After some light banter serving up their meals and eating said meals, Dean attempted to get up and start cleaning and putting everything away when there was a snap and everything was done, letting off comical only-seen-on-tv bursts of shine indicating that everything was as clean as could be. Dean turned and arched a brow at Gabriel who was pointing at his seat. "Sit. We're talking about this now." All of a sudden Dean was nervous. His glance shifted over to Sam who was suddenly looking down into his cup of coffee and even Cas was looking ashamed of himself. Dean sighed. It was going to be the hardest fucking conversation of his life and he was not looking forward to it. Suddenly he had an idea. 

"Hey. Look man, I know you want answers and I'm happy to give them but there's just some stuff that too painful to be rehashing. If I gave you permission couldn't you just angel mojo the information out of my head?" Gabriel looked at him in surprise. "You would be ok with that? I'd be going way back until I left y'all in the hotel. Also, since I need to know everyone's point of view, Sam and Cassie would have to agree to it too." Dean nodded. "I don't like it, per say, but like I said, it's easier than having to remember it. What do you say Sammy? Cas?" Sam seemed hesitant but then he was nodding his head and Cas just said, solemnly, "Do what you must brother." 

"Well, ok then. Dean, lets start with you since you offered first." Dean stepped forward and Gabriel placed two fingers on his temple and Dean felt the warmth of angel mojo enter his mind as he forced himself to relax. As much as he didn't want to, he found himself recalling many of the events they'd gone through. Sammy saying yes, the look on his brothers face as he went in, pulling Michael and subsequently their younger brother in with them. Dean couldn't help but shudder at the thought of what Adam's soul must be like after spending over a fucking Earth decade down there, considering that a single month translated to a full fucking decade down there. He still had nightmares of his own personal time in hell and he was officially the one that had been there the shortest amount of time, forty years was nothing compared to the amount of time that Sammy and now Adam had been in there. Dean momentarily mourned for a brother that was probably insane at this point. If he remembered correctly, Adam had been pre-med, Sammy had been pre-law and he'd killed both of their dreams. All because thirty years in hell became too much for him. Without realizing it, tears started rolling down Dean's face. He was the eldest. He was supposed to have protected them both and what did he do? Nothing major, just fucked up their lives irrevocably. After the Leviathan and the fucking shifter and all the shit that went down even before that, he single-handedly ruined Sammy's chances of ever being able to become a lawyer. 

Dean heard a hiccup and realized it was coming from him and he looked around to find his brother looking at him in horror and Cas looking very worried. A moment later Gabriel stepped back and Dean looked down, expecting to hear the archangel laugh- he didn't. Instead he was told, "if you're serious, everything that you're thinking about I can help with, just remember one thing, ok?" Dean looked at him questioningly, "What's that?" He fully expected Gabriel to say something like "You'll owe me." because he still wasn't used to a nice angel, arch or otherwise aside from Cas. Gabriel looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry you've had such a bad experience with us all. Heaven and its angels were never supposed to be like that. We're warriors, yes, but that's when it comes to protecting heaven. With humans we were supposed to love y'all, care for ya'll. Somewhere along the line, our responsibilities got severely skewed and I apologize for that. There was a time that we were everything humans think us to be but that was eons ago and although I'm not sure we can get to that place again, maybe it's better we didn't because back then we had to, so we did out of a sense of duty. Maybe Cassie went about it the wrong way but perhaps there is a way to teach the remaining angels about free-will. Not without a lot of hard work, mind you, but maybe just maybe it can be done. Especially now that I know that dad's not dead or lying in a ditch somewhere. Between me and Cassie we will hound him incessantly until he listens. But anyway, what I meant to tell you was that if I was able to do all that you were thinking about, you realize there's no way they could do that and be hunters right? You'd have a doctor and a lawyer and you'd be alone. Tell me Dean, if there was ever anything you'd ever want to do with your life that wasn't hunting, what would it be?"

Dean looked into his eyes and said, "The thing is that if I gave it up I'd have no reason to offer Cas so that he'd stick around and I'm not willing to lose him. I'd rather be a hunter and have him stay than stop and watch him go. As it is, I have very little to offer him and without this he'll go. He always goes. Sometimes without even saying bye." Dean didn't know what was making him vomit verbally but having Cas gone all the damn time when all he wanted was for him to stay was becoming harder and harder. 

There was a sharp gasp behind him and Dean turned red, he'd completely forgotten that his brother and Cas were there and he groaned internally. Fuck. And he'd just spilled his guts. Tears threatened once again as he thought that for sure Cas was going to leave for good now. Who the fuck wanted a clingy ass hunter on their ass when they were an angel who had better fucking things to do? 

Dean felt a finger touch his chin and when he looked up it wasn't Gabriel in front of him anymore, it was Cas. When the hell had Cas gotten taller than him? Freaking angel mojo. Cas brought his chin down to rest it on Dean's and then slowly he kissed his nose. Once, twice, thrice and tears were coming down Dean's face again. Then Cas kissed his forehead and then kissed his left eyelid and wiped away the tears and slowly moved over to his right eyelid before kissing it and wiping the tears there. He alternated between cheeks going lower and lower before he was at the edge of Dean's mouth and he kissed it on one side and then kissed it on the other side and finally he was shorter than Dean again but had his hands wrapped around Dean's face pulling it down towards him, slotting their mouths together just right and it was the hottest fucking thing Dean had ever experienced and that happened, for how long, Dean didn't know but it didn't stop until he heard a loud cough and he jumped back, a blush deep on his face as he turned to face Sam's I-Knew-It face and an amused face from Gabriel. 

Dean did what he did best. He smirked and then grabbed his angel's hand and walked towards his room. As he passed Gabriel he tapped him on the chest a couple of times before saying, "mechanical engineer," 

_____________

Sam watched happily as Dean and his angel went into Dean's bedroom. He didn't want to think about what could be going on in there but he was happy for him nonetheless. He turned to Gabriel and said, "It's about fucking time. I've waited for ten years for this shit." Gabriel laughed. "I believe it. That UST was strong even when I was around." They stared happily at each other before Sam remembered. "What was the deal with Dean? Is this going to hurt or something?" Gabriel shook his head. "No, aside from feeling my grace you really won't feel anything else. I think Dean just got caught up in the memories and he started feeling bad about taking you and Adam away from your dreams. He must have just realized that he had one brother that had been pre-med and the other pre-law and ionno, it seemed to really affect him." 

Sam scoffed. "That's silly. That was a lifetime ago. I don't want to be a lawyer anymore." "You don't?" Gabriel asked, very surprised at this turn of events. Sam shook his head. "No, what I hated was hunting. I still hunt but now I'm also a legacy. I'm a Man of Letters and that's brought me more happiness than being a lawyer ever could. I love that part of my job. No, I don't care to be a lawyer but what I would like, since you said you could help, I have to assume you thought of this, I would LOVE to have my damn name back. I haven't been able to be Sam Winchester in years and that, Gabe, I would very much appreciate."

Gabriel was pretty much stunned. "And actually," continued Sam, "what I would love to learn are languages, Enochian, Latin, maybe some Spanish. What do you think Gabe? You know all the languages, think you could teach me?" "Kiddo, I'm willing to teach you anything you want to learn. Let's get this thing over with and after I'm done with Cassie, I'll show you the Enochian alphabet, ok? I'll teach you everything you'll need to know there first before we move into grammar or anything remotely difficult. You wanna sit before we do this? You're kinda tall, you'll make my arm hurt from having to hold it up while I do my thing." 

Sam laughed but sat and then looked up at Gabriel when he didn't feel anything only to find him staring. "What? Is there something on my face?" "Nah, kid, I'm just growing worryingly attached to your dimples." "I've got two, look." And Gabriel could have kissed Sam when he really smiled and sure enough there were two dimples peeking out. "Oh my dad, " Gabriel moaned dramatically. "Why are you trying to kill me? If I had a real heart it would be beating hella fast, I promise you that Sammykins." Sam laughed. "Duuuumb. Come on, quit joking around, lets get this torture done." Sam was trying to hide it but he was concerned for his brother. Not that much, he knew he'd be in good hands with Cas but still the sight of his brother crying and after finding out why, Sam felt the need to go talk to him. 

Gabriel nodded before placing two warm fingers on Sam's temple. Sam sat there quietly, trying not to think too hard about what sorts of things Gabriel was finding in there and hoping he didn't find him too revolting afterwards although Sam had to admit that he probably would find Sam's soul at least more than a little tainted. First Azazel, then he was possessed, then he drank demon blood, over and over again. For all the good Sam knew he had done he had done more bad. He released Lucifer for Chuck's sake! He found a way to get the Mark of Cain off Dean from the Book of the Damned when the name gave away that nothing good came from using it and fucking released Amara. What was it with his propensity of releasing dangerous creatures? He was sure that if he reviewed the events leading up to it, Cas releasing the Leviathan was probably his fault too. Oh and let's not mention the fact that he left his fucking brother in Purgatory because he was too busy playing house in a fucking hotel then be looking for the person who was essentially his parent. And that was not even counting Kevin. He killed the fucking prophet who wouldn't have died if he hadn't played a hand in having the only archangel to ever give a damn die. 

Sam startled when he felt a hand shaking him gently and heard a voice saying, "Sammy, come back to me Sammy." Over and over. Gabriel. It was Gabriel. Sam looked at him with some trepidation. Gabriel probably hated him right now. He was responsible for so many of his sibling's deaths. But Gabriel was shaking his head. No? What no?

"No to it all Sammy. I could never hate you. Remember I told you way back when that I was the Archangel of Justice? That I meted it out as the Trickster, as Loki, and you and Dean didn't believe me because you saw me as a monster but now you know better Sammy. Now you know that I genuinely can see people's souls. I can see when they're tarnished, I can see when they're corrupt and you are neither Sammy. You're not a monster. Believe me, Sammy, you're not a monster."

"Even now? Now that you know everything?" "Especially now Sammy." 

Sam slumped in his seat suddenly, relief coursing through him that Gabriel didn't see him as an abomination as so many of his siblings had. 

"You alright Sammy?" Sam lifted his head to see Dean walking towards him, a somewhat worried look on his face, Cas in tow.

"Not that I really want details, Dean, but, um, you're already done?" 

Dean laughed. "We weren't doing anything bitch. We were just talking."

"Is that what they call it these days, jerk?" 

Dean just blushed, a pretty rose that tinted his cheeks and Sam felt happiness surge for his brother again. Cas would be good for him. It literally would take an Angel of the Lord to tame his brother. Sam threw a side glance at Gabriel. He didn't need an angel to be tamed, if anything Gabriel needed a Winchester to tame him. Sam chuckled internally before sobering up. There's no way Gabriel would be interested in him, sure he'd been nice enough to say Sam wasn't an abomination and he appreciated that but there was only so much goodwill one could extend to a person that had literally killed hundreds of his brothers and sisters. Sam was sad all of a sudden. He'd never be able to have Gabriel. 

Of course, he didn't know when his attraction to the angel started but if he had to guess it had been when he heard him singing and playing the guitar softly in front of the fire. It did things to Sam to see him sitting there, in front of the fire with only a t shirt, his small body looking like it needed a sweater. It made Sam want to find his biggest, comfiest sweater and wrap Gabriel up in it. Or better yet, wrap him up and then curl around him and offer him his body warmth. 

Cas's voice brought Sam back. "Is it my turn yet brother?" "Sure thing, Cassie. Take a seat." 

Cas felt a little uncomfortable knowing that his brother would be going through his memories. At least Dean now knew the truth. That he'd almost turned to him instead of Crowley when Raphael started the war. Cas still wasn't sure why he'd told Dean other than the fact that he wanted Dean to know that he'd always needed him since way back when and he always would, no matter where or how he could get Dean. Still, Cas held remorse out of swallowing the Leviathan. He should have done more research. He should have asked Sam for help on figuring out what Purgatory held instead of just intaking it all like an idiot. But no, he'd fallen to one of the seven deadly sins. Pride. And look at where that landed him. In Purgatory. Cas let out a small shudder as memories came back of running and running with and without Dean. Naomi was a bitch, as Dean would say, but he still owed her for pulling him out of there. Thankfully he was human enough to be petty about appreciating that she was dead so he'd never have to thank her stupid face. 

Cas felt a hand slip into his and knew it was Dean's. He gave it a small squeeze and sighed in relief when Gabriel pulled away. 

The three of them sat and watched Gabriel as he started pacing in front of them. Suddenly he faced all three of them and his eyes glowed. And then six wings were out and it was all they could not do to not cower. This wasn't Gabriel the jokester, this was Gabriel the very angry archangel. Not even Dean said anything. 

Then Gabriel spoke and it was with a hint of his True Voice so it sounded like a thousand voices speaking together as one. "So, let me see if I got this straight. You've been a demon, you've been a demon, you've practically been a demon with that damn dog spell, not to mention you let the fucking devil in. You said yes and went in with Lucifer and spent time in the looney bin, all because Cas broke your fucking wall, and we WILL be having words about that, Castiel, Dean you essentially did the same thing Sam did and that was to trust A FUCKING DEMON and followed him to see Cain and allowed that bastard to pass the Mark of Cain unto you. You almost completed the Trials, you almost died countless times, you released my dumbass auntie Amara, met my fucking father, a bunch of beings needlessly died and now Lucifer is somewhere out there (that's what he'd forgotten, Sam thought) with a goddamn nephilim and there's something about Apocalypse world which is were your mother and said nephilim are. Did I get everything you bloody idiots?" 

Gabe's voice rang out, going higher and higher until Sam felt his ears start to bleed. Whilst he hoped Gabriel stopped at some point he still just sat there with the others. They knew they deserved it. They'd fucked up, over and over and no one called them on their shit, not even Chuck. 

It seemed that Gabriel was done because when he spoke again it was with his normal "I've been mopping these floors for six years" voice. "At least now I understand why y'all kept calling my dad Chuck. That one kept throwing me for a loop. Chuck Shurley huh? That's not a prophet name. Who told you it was?" Cas looked down guiltily and Gabriel laughed. "It's ok, Cassie. I'm sure dad made you think he was." 

"But what about when he was killed because him and I were gonna change the plan? And we went to Chuck's house and there was this bright light. Cas said Raphael was coming." Gabriel shook his head at Dean. "Nope, that was probably dad himself. Just doing a light show." 

"So Chuck killed Cas? Because that was real. There was a fucking molar in Chuck's hair." Dean stated skeptically. 

Gabriel laughed. "He brought him back didn't he? And yes, Dean, I'm sure it was him. Where did you think I learned how to be a trickster from? The original Trickster himself."

Suddenly Gabriel and Cas stiffened and they both pulled out their blades, Cas's a silver three sided blade, Gabriel's a gold multi sided blade. "We've got incoming." Gabriel stated tersely. "Yeah," said Sam, coming to stand next to him with his own angel blade out, "we figured as much."

"Ahem," came a voice behind them causing them to jump and turn only to startle upon seeing Chuck standing there, still looking the same as they'd last seen him although the pair of Chucks he was wearing this time were white and they were low tops vs high tops and he'd gone from wearing straight jeans to skinny white washed jeans, ripped at the knee with a white v neck and a jean jacket thrown over. 

Dean, irreverent little shit that he was, spoke first. "Well, you're certainly rocking that denim on denim look. Come to make up more pancakes? Because if so, you'll have to make us hungry again, we already ate. Although if you just came for coffee we still have your cup. World's best dad." He finished sarcastically just as Cas's hand came up to cover his mouth. 

Chuck laughed. "Let him be Cas, he's exercising his free will. Wouldn't be very free if he couldn't mouth off to me now would it?" Cas let go albeit hesitantly. "I just got him, please don't smite him." He begged softly. Chuck frowned. "You seriously think I would do that? You think I could do that?" Cas looked down, bit his lip and then glanced at Dean before straightening and looking into his father's eyes. "I've never met you, I wouldn't exactly know now would I?" 

Sam and Dean suddenly felt very vulnerable when power filled the room but before anything else happened Gabriel stunned them by taking out his wings and covering Castiel. "No." He ground out. "You don't get to say that we have free will and then expect us to not use it. Don't be a hypocrite. You've been a crappy dad. You want to come in here and hang with us now and that's fine. We're always going to love you especially me because I loved you and knew you from the beginning but unlike the beginning now you're going to have to fucking earn it. And if you smite Cas you might as well smite me because I will come after you." 

"As will I." Dean said. Sam just crossed his arms and gave Chuck the most epic bitch face he could muster. 

As quickly as it'd come, the power went out and Sam let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully Chuck would be done and gone soon. 

"Let's start over. I actually came here because I wanted to ask Gabriel why he was giving away all my secrets. Jokingly. That's how I was going to announce myself. And somehow I screwed it all up. See, this is why I stay away." Chuck was looking a little forlorn and nudging the floor with his shoe when Dean decided to take pity on him. 

"Alright, that's enough of the theatrics. Come on Chuck, I'll get you a cup of pecan pie coffee and we can go to the Dean Cave and chat like regular people."


	4. What's Up? - 4 Non Blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "and I scream at the top of my lungs, what's going on?" 
> 
> That's a lyric from the song that I named this chapter over. You know why? Because I think sometimes God is afraid to die. Sometimes God sings the blues. ;)

"What are you doing here, dad?" Gabriel asked bluntly as the men made their way into the kitchen. 

Chuck let out a sigh before answering. "I'm not really sure. I was looking in on y'all and I saw you here and Cassie and I don't know, I just wanted to come. That's all there really is to it. The world looks so bright these days." 

That gave Dean pause. "The world or the US?" He asked, having an idea of what was making Chuck so melancholy and lonely. Chuck met his eyes before sliding them away and Dean, the one with less of a heart, hunter extraordinaire, ruthless and often heartless, felt his heart relent. He knew exactly what was happening. 

"Hey, Sammy?" His brother tipped his chin up at him. "We should go buy a tree and decorate it from Christmas. We'll invite everyone and we can be around family for the holidays. What do you guys think? Cas?" 

Cas tilted his head. "You want to celebrate the birth of my brother?" "Half-brother." Gabriel interjected. 

Dean let out a small laugh before he clasped Cas's hand. It felt good to be able to do that. "No, Cas. Not necessarily celebrate his birth but the other aspects, yeah. We get to make it pretty in here, make food enough for an army, talk and laugh with our family, exchange gifts with each other...etc. Ooh and if it snows I can show you how to make snow angels and we can have a snow ball fight."

"Snow angels do not exist." 

That made everyone else in the room laugh. 

Chuck spoke up, "Castiel, I did many things wrong but making you and Gabriel and a couple of others I heard were deceased were not one of them." 

Cas studied his absent father and looked at Dean, Sam, then his brother, Gabriel. He didn't know how any of them felt about his dad so he decided to make his own decision. He'd get to know the man...er, God and then make his choice from there but he wouldn't ignore the opportunity to have a relationship with his own dad. 

"Call me Cas, dad." He said shyly, a blush appearing on his cheeks before looking down. "I know you don't know me very much and well, there's not much to me but I like bees and honey and I like cats, although Dean won't let me have one and my hair never combs right so it perpetually looks like this." 

Dean laughed and Cas squinted at him. "Your hair is perfect Cas. And I'm sorry we can't have a cat, I'm allergic."

Chuck smiled. He was happy that Cas was giving him a chance and as he glanced at Gabriel he hoped that his older son would find it in him to give him another chance too. 

He looked at Dean and knew that Dean knew. Always the righteous man. He'd done particularly good with this particular human. Sam was an anomaly. He should have been like Lucifer but by sheer will, he was the complete opposite. There was still so much faith in his child, even if he didn't pray as much anymore. He had an abundance of faith and hope. Chuck's mind cogs turned as he thought of gifts he could give each of them, things only he could do.


	5. Gravity- Sara Barilles

The rest of the morning was spent comfortably. They five of them chatted about light topics although Sam didn't miss the way Gabriel would glance towards his father again and again. When Gabriel let out a light shiver, Sam did what he'd been wanting to do. He went and got his warmest sweater and brought it to Gabriel. When Gabriel tried to wave it away Sam took it upon himself to put it on him, much to the amusement of Dean and Chuck, whilst Cas just looked on, bewildered as ever. Sam, luckily, had the advantage of being taller so he bunched up the sweater and tugged the opening over the archangel's head, static making his hair stand on end. Dean laughed at the way it looked but Sam ignored it in favor of grabbing one of the angel's arms and putting it through the slot before doing the same with the other one. 

Gabriel huffed in annoyance. "Sam, your sweater is cold. I'm actually colder now." Sam smiled his dimpled smile. "I wasn't done yet." Before sitting next to him, as close as possible, putting an arm around him and tucking him in. "See? Body warmth." He smoothed down Gabriel's hair and leaned in to smell the scent of candy before pressing a quick kiss to his head and then turned back to everyone...who was staring at him like he'd grown another head. 

"Something you want to tell us, Sammy?" Dean asked, eyes narrowed as Cas's gave him his famous head tilt; Chuck just had a pensive look on his face, along with a hint of mischief, something that made Sam remember Gabriel's words before he remembered something else. He looked back down at Gabriel who was staring up at him, a slight smirk on his face. "Gabe. Why are you cold? Angel's don't get cold." That made Gabriel frown. Sam was right. He looked down at himself and let out his grace to feel it out. There wasn't anything wrong with it which meant...

"You!" He lifted, or attempted to lift an accusatory finger at his dad but the sweater was long and it covered his hands so in the end it was like a stump being held up. Dean laughed as it made him look like a child while Sam just reached across and pushed the sweater back to revel said finger. 

Chuck let out a light chuckle and sipped his coffee nonchalantly. He smirked at his son. "Daaaad!!! Stop making me coooolddd!! Gabriel whined like a child, like he wasn't millennia old. Sam and Dean looked at each other and started laughing at the absurdity of it all. What was their lives even? They laughed even harder when Chuck responded, "You'll be ok, Peanut." "Peanut?" Sam gasped, laughing. "That's so perfect. Why Peanut?" Chuck shrugged. "He was my youngest son and the smallest, ergo, peanut." 

"I'm the youngest." Cas spoke up then, hurt in his eyes as he looked away and down. Dean stopped laughing and scoot closer, put an arm around him and simultaneously glared at Chuck for hurting his feelings. 

"I'm sorry Cas. I, um, forget sometimes that there were so many others created. It was just me and them four for a long long time and well..." Chuck trailed off lamely, with regret on his face. 

Then Cas shrugged, an emotion that still looked funny on him, no matter how human or angel he was. "It's ok. Dean gave me a nickname. He didn't forget me. In fact, he always remembers me." "I did?" Dean asked. Cas looked at him and smiled, his real smile, toothy and gummy, so rare that every time he saw it, it made Dean's heart skip multiple beats. "You called me Cas, remember? You said Castiel was a mouthful." Dean and Cas smiled stupidly at each other until Gabriel muttered something about it not being the only thing that was a mouthful and Sam and Dean started laughing again. 

"What is happening?" Cas asked Dean. Dean turned to him and started explaining while Sam just took it upon himself to go make Gabe hot chocolate with marshmallows and brought it back to the angel who was still glaring petulantly at his dad over being cold. "Here, this will help you get warm. So will this." He said, putting an arm around him again. 

Dean cleared his throat. "Wanna explain that, Sammy?" Sam shook his head. "Nope. You have your angel, I have mine." 

Gabriel looked up at him then. "Don't I get any say in that?" Sam shook his head again. "No. You need someone to look after you. I'm the perfect person to do it. That way you won't cause mayhem everywhere you go and hey, plus side, I can keep you warm. I exude a lot of body heat. Tell him Dean." Sam motioned to Dean, who was currently staring at him at this massive turn of events. "Dean!" Dean stammered, "Uh, yeah, lot of body heat." "See?" Sam said tenderly, reaching down to give Gabriel another kiss on the head. 

"Dad. Sam's trying to mate with me." Gabriel was whining again, pouting as he did so. He'd never taken a mate before. How could he when no one could stand him for more than a little while? Sam seemed to be trying to make it a permanent thing if the way he was speaking was anything to go by. He'd get tired of him too, Gabriel was sure, hesitant to give it his all when it would do him no good but leave him mate-less and unloved. It was a surefire way to kill an angel. 

"Mate?" Dammit, he'd slipped. Now Sam and his big brain would want to know all the ends and outs of it. 

His dad spoke up then, surprising Gabriel and Cas who were still not used to having him around. 

"Angels are only allowed to mate once. Similar to the way marriage was originally created. When angel's mate, however, it's for eternity. If you were to mate with my son or Dean was to mate with Cas, a bond would form. You would be able to feel each other's presence and emotions. Even in death, your spirit would be bound to the angel. For eternity."

"How do we make sure we don't do that?" Dean asked, unknowingly hurting Cas's feelings. But then Dean continued, "Cas doesn't deserve to be bound to me for eternity." "Now you listen to me Dean Winchester-" Cas started, voice gruff and throaty as always only to be cut off by Chuck. "Hang on son, you can chew him out later. Let me explain first. Dean, in short bonding is something that an angel does on purpose. It's a melding of grace and in your case, soul. Of course, in your and Castiel's case, it'll be slightly different but you both have always done things differently, haven't y'all?" Chuck smiled at them before looking pointedly at Cas. 

"What do you mean, dad?" Gabriel asked, scanning his little brother's grace quickly as Cas did it himself. There was nothing there. Both of them turned to Dean but then stopped. "We just scanned him this morning. There's nothing wrong with him." Cas told Gabe. Chuck spoke to Gabe, "Look deeper son." So Gabe did. Slowly and methodically until he found it and he gasped. He would have fallen off the bench he was sitting on had it not been for the Sasquatch's arm that was still around him. 

"How is that possible?" He asked his dad, who shrugged. "My best guess is that he's been around humanity so long he started to grow one himself." "But I have too, why don't I have one?" Chuck shook his head. "Not really. You've been on earth a long time, and you've hung around them for a while but you haven't really been human, not the way Cas has." Gabriel pouted again and he crossed his arms. "No fair. I want one too. Why am I always the angel who does things wrong?"

"Excuse me but what the hell is happening? What's wrong with Cas?" Dean practically roared, making even Chuck jump at the sound of his voice. 

"Nothing is wrong with him, Deanie. In fact, he's pretty damn well perfect." Gabriel grumbled before clamming up. Sam squeezed him. "Gabriel." Gabriel looked up to see Sam giving him a small show of a dimple. "That's a low blow Sammy. Using those dimples for nefarious purposes." Sam deepened it and Gabriel caved. He waved toward Cas's direction. "He has a soul." before crossing his arms again. Sam's smiled deepened as he looked at the angel who he had decided he was going to mate with and leaned down. "You can have mine." Gabriel's head snapped up, surprised at this turn of events. 

"Sam? Are you feeling ok?" 

"Yes, why?" 

"I don't know. You haven't like me much before today and now...you're...I don't know...are you sure you feel ok?" Dean snickered but when Gabriel turned to send a glare his way, Dean just put up a hand. "You don't understand Sammy. Once he makes a decision, he's all in. He forgave you, WE forgave you for the past a long ass time ago. You died for us, died for the world and pretty much saved it since you're the one who told us about the rings. But something about you now has triggered Sam's alpha and I hate to tell you this Gabriel but unless you specifically tell him no, you're officially Sam's. That's just how he works. Like I said, once he's in, he's all in. That's just how Sam works." 

Gabriel sorta slumped as he turned back to Sam. "Sam. You know who I am, what I am. I'm still a trickster and I'm still an angel of justice unless dear old dad here plans to strip me of my role. Point being that people usually can stand me for a while but never long term. You'll get tired of me and then what? I'll be dead. I'm sorry Sam, I just can't." Gabriel made to stand up but Sam held him down with a single yet forceful, "No." 

And Gabriel, the Archangel, who could disappear with a thought, stayed.


	6. Well Done Faithful Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got a little silly. No real plot or important talk. I just wanted to give them some fluff before we got back to the point of the story.

"Let's talk dinosaurs." 

Sam walked in to the library carrying a tray with three mugs on it. Two hot chocolate, one with extra whipped cream for Gabe and one plain black coffee. He'd previously thought that Gabe's sweet tooth came from being Loki but as it turned out, it came from his dad. Something not even Gabe had known and had been tickled pink when his dad revealed it the previous night. 

Chuck looked up, a deer in a headlights look on his face and Gabriel laughed as he reached for his hot chocolate. The past two days had been heaven on earth for Sam. He had two angels, a seraph and an archangel PLUS GOD in his home and he was relentlessly picking their brains. He'd shoved several books their way and told them to fix them. When Chuck complained that it would take eons, Sam had rolled his eyes at him, reminded him he was God and told him to fix them with his mind. 

Oh and he also wanted Chuck to have a cell phone so that they could text him later. 

In short, Chuck, that is to say, God, got steamrolled. 

For Dean's part, he wanted to do other things with Chuck. He wanted to spar with him, have a gun competition to see who was the best shot, have an ax throwing competition and wanted to see how much Chuck could drink before he got drunk. Like a little kid, he also wanted to know how long Chuck could go without breathing. 

Chuck did it, feeling like a father for the first time in ages. He was playing with his children. He won the spar competition but the shooting and ax throwing one Dean won. Chuck could drink for 11 straight hours before showing even the beginnings of inebriation, something no one else could be sure was actually happening or if Chuck was letting himself get drunk (duh, Chuck did't get drunk) and breathing? Well, Chuck stopped breathing as soon as Dean asked him. He said none of them needed to breathe, they were just used to it because humans found it unnerving. 

Sam and Dean had looked at the angels for confirmation. They nodded and Dean told Cas he didn't need to change any part of himself for him. That he would be comfortable regardless. Sam told Gabe, "ditto." and that was it. The angels stopped breathing. They were right of course, it was weird to not hear them breathe, to watch their chests be completely still but they were ok with it. They'd get used to it. 

Another interesting thing that had happened was that Crowley decided to pop in, unannounced as was his usual way. He took one look at Chuck and snapped his fingers but was unable to go anywhere. Sam looked on with interest, wondering if Chuck was going to disintegrate him when, "Hello son." Sam, Cas AND Gabriel gasped, shocked when Crowley nudged the floor with his shoe, much in the same manner that Chuck had done when he'd arrived, and responded. "Hey, dad." 

"Aca-scuse me!" Sam blanched. He knew he shouldn't have let Gabriel watch Pitch Perfect the previous night. 

Crowley sighed and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened and he narrowed his eyes at Chuck. "Do you mind?" 

"I do. Can't have you disappearing on me. Here you go." Chuck stretched out his hand, a glass materializing into to, full to the brim of a scotch that Sam could smell from where he sat.The scotch didn't move, didn't spill over the sides and it really was full. That reminded him: "What were the scientific logistics behind Jesus being able to walk on water?" He asked the silent group. Gabriel was the first to crack. He started laughing, followed by his father, followed by Crowley, even Cas cracked a smile. 

"Humans." Crowley said, rolling his eyes at his dad in commiseration. "Indeed. Wonderful little things, aren't they?" Chuck asked, giving Sam a teasing look. Sam scowled. "Hey, now. Wonderful little thing sitting right here." Gabriel patted his head. 

"One day, Sam, you will know all, have all the answers to your questions but not today, ok?" Sam slumped but then perked up when Gabriel leaned over and said, "I'll tell ya." A wide smile filled Sam's face, exposing both dimples even as Chuck told Gabriel, "Sucker."

At that point Dean walked in, noticed Crowley, pulled out his gun and shot him. Crowley stood there and sipped his scotch, nary a care in the world. "Oh great, Squirrel is here. Well, this has turned into quite the family reunion. Can I go now dad?" Dean gasped and shot Sam a questioning glance. Sam nodded then turned back to watch the show. 

"No. Now sit." Chuck told Crowley. Crowley didn't move. Chuck rolled his eyes and Crowley was sitting on an old school chair with a dunce cap on his head. Dean laughed. 

"I just want to know what's going on." Gabriel demanded, uncharacteristically unnerved. He was an archangel, he should know everything and this, this he definitely did not know.

"Me too." Chuck shrugged. "I leave for ten minutes and one son is a pagan god, the other is king of hell, the other becomes human, I turn him back into an angel, he tries to become me, I turn him back into an angel, he becomes the devil, I turn him back into an angel...you see where I'm going with this?"

"Excuse me but you did not leave 'for ten minutes'" Cas air quoted his dad who had the decency to look abashed. "Ten minutes in angel years." He muttered. Dean snorted. "This is ridiculous. I'm starting to get tired of all these omniscient beings being here. I'm human, Sam's human. How do you think we feel with an angel (although he's not bad, we're used to him), an archangel, GOD, and the bloody King of Hell in our space. Do you know what it's like to know that probably the only things that left that can kill you are literally in your library. It makes your mortality seem that much more so. Maybe I could take you guys and hell, lets take everyone in, if we were immortal but we're not so no. Everyone named Crowley needs to go."

Chuck eyed his Righteous Man carefully. Dean locked eyes with him and held on. Chuck smiled. The air grew charged around them and when Sam tried to step forward he was restricted from doing so. He looked down but nothing was holding him. Had to be Chuck. He tried to speak but found he couldn't do that either. Great. He was well and truly fucked. 

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE." He thought at Chuck who bared him the briefest of glances as an indicator that he'd heard him. 

Finally the air cleared. 

"What was that?" Dean gasped out. 

"I was doing what judgment day is supposedly for. Taking a look at your wrongs and your rights." 

"We've met Osiris before, you know. Put him down for a dirt nap." 

Chuck smirked as he glanced at Gabriel. "Pagan gods are nothing compared to me, little human."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Just tell us what you did dad." 

Chuck spoke again and this time it was with a hint of his True Voice, the voices of millions coming out. "There will come a time where I will need to use this bunker. Many will come and many will go but you need not be afraid for you have been blessed by Me. You carry my identification on your bones and throughout your body. And if the enemy shall ever have you and your mates cannot appear, call on Me and I will be there. Dean Winchester. Sam Winchester. From this day forward you will not age and you will not die. You won't be angels unless you want to be but immortality is a gift that I freely gift you in exchange for your services. Be blessed. Be blessed by the Highest."

Dean and Sam felt heat, not hot heat but warm heat fill their entire body's. Trust Chuck to be able to guard their ears as he "spoke" to them. Sam lifted his hand to it to check. Yup, no blood. 

"Good thing I'll never need x-rays." Dean said. "I'm more marked than Chuck knows what." 

"All I need now is the mark of a pagan God."

"Not it." Gabriel said quickly, making the others laugh. 

"So." Sam said carefully eyeing Chuck. 

"We're immortal now?"

Chuck nodded. 

"You're immortal now. And Sam?" He replied, knowing Sam's real question. 

"Yeah?"

"You were never slated for hell."

Something in Sam's body loosened upon hearing the words and his eyes watered. His eyes met Chuck's once again. 

"Thank you."

"No, son. Thank YOU."


End file.
